


All We have

by johnnyclash87



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Short One Shot, The Clone Wars - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-09 04:57:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16443344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johnnyclash87/pseuds/johnnyclash87
Summary: Waxer and Boils final moments together before landing on Umbara.





	All We have

**Author's Note:**

> This is just something quick I wrote. Again, helpful comments welcome!

Boil sat on his bunk, cycling through the settings on his ARF visor. Standard, heat vision, night vision. On Umbara it would be vital that they work perfectly. With virtually no sunlight, the planet earned its name as the Shadow World. 

A knock sounded on the door of the squad bay. He clicked the door open and found Waxer standing there.

“Oh if it isn’t the glorious platoon leader, come to grace me with his presence! And I just ran out of tea, what a shame.

Shut up Boil. “ Waxer released a good hearted chuckle. “General Kenobi did offer you the same promotion.”

Boil raised his hand to count off on his fingers “More responsibility. More blame. Same pay. No thanks.” His usual apathetic mood changed just slightly when he saw Waxers helmet, tucked under his arm. And on it, an image of a Twi’lek girl. He tried to compose himself but after so many missions together, he and Waxer knew eachother too well to hide anything.

I worry about Numa,too.” Waxer smiled just slightly. As much as he found Boils sarcastic and gruff demeanor entertaining, he enjoyed the few moments when he actually showed he could be kind and compassionate. Like when he shared a GAR ration with a starving girl and promised to keep her safe. 

Have you heard anything from Ryloth?” Boil asked.

“Not for sometime. My buddy stationed there tried to keep tabs on her, but you know how it is..” The smile on Waxers face faded.

“Well I’m not too concerned. If she can survive a GAR ration, she can survive anything”. There it was, Boils famous sense of humor. Both Troopers enjoyed a much needed and hard earned laugh. 

So, Your first deployment as platoon leader. Nervous?”

“Eh a little. I just keep remembering what Commander Cody said to me; ‘Waxer, your men are your responsibility. More than anything else,it’s your job to keep them alive. Because out there, we’re all eachother has.’ I hope I can do it, keep them safe and alive.”

“Well you wouldn’t be a very good leader if you weren’t a little worried about them. But I can’t think of anyone better for the job. You kept me alive, you’ll keep them alive.”

 

The speaker buzzed on “Attention all units! We are approaching Umbaran space. Report to your commanders immediately!” 

“Well guess it’s time.” Boil stood up and reached a hand out to Waxer who grasped it firmly.

“K'oyacyi!”  
“K'oyacyi!”


End file.
